After Mission Activities
by GoldenTigerChild
Summary: Kankuro finishes his mission and finds Tenten training outside her apartment complex and after dinner with friends they have a heated moment. Coupling includes KankuTen: main, SakaGaa, ShikaTema, and KibaHina
1. Chapter 1

Anyway, disclaimer, I do not own the chaarcters mentioned in this story, they belong to the show Naruto, whose creator escapes me I know it has a lot of 'K''s and a 'Y' somewhere.

* * *

Tenten lay hanging upside-down from a tree branch that was just outside the window of her apartment. It was fall and the smell of harvest and smoke was heavy in the air. Closing her eyes and concentrating she took aim with a kunai to a target over thirty feet away hidden behind a bush and listening to the birdsong ringing throughout the outdoors she drew back her arm before throwing the weapon in the direction of the target. It made a thud as it connected dead center.

Opening her eyes and swinging down from the tree she walked over to her target, she smiled with a bit of self-satisfaction, before pulling her kunai out having to give it a good tug since it was in about three inches. Throwing it in the air and catching it by the tip she threw it over her shoulder at the man leaning against the tree where she had been previously hanging.

It landed within two inches of his head that was resting on the tree while he had his eyes closed. When he heard the knife connect with the wood he opened the eye closest to it. Before opening both his eyes and straightening and walking towards her.

"Your aim has improved, not by much but it didn't need too." He said.

"Of course, how was your mission? No injuries worthy of mentioning?" Tenten replied back while still not facing him she had pulled out a second kunai and was cleaning underneath her nails with it.

"Not really, Kiba got a deep cut above his eye when he blew his cover in a bar full of enemy ninjas, brushed his hand against his cheek and accidentally wiped off the make-up hiding the fangs on his cheeks. He got jumped but was able to beat it out of there with no other cuts." He finished as he reached her.

"Well, it is Kiba," she laughed quietly, "He has a tendency of forgetting little things like that. So did Hinata do well? I know she'd been working on seduction for a few weeks before you guys left, she get the guy?" Tenten finally looked up from her work and looked back at the dark brown nearly black eyes looking back at her.

"Yeah," he said taking off his cat-eared hood and scratching his head. His face just covered in his purple Bunraku paint with a line down the center of his face and ovals near his eyes. Pulling a cloth from a back pocket he wiped sweat from his brow.

"Temari gave her a few pointers before we sent her in and quizzed her on shit. Got the guy within a few minutes, she had him outside where she slipped a few poisoned senbon into the back of his neck and stomach. She punched his face up a bit to make it look like he was in some sort of bar fight gone bad. Kiba made a good distraction." Kankuro laughed then, they had begun to walk towards a little bar type deal that served food.

Holding the door open for her Kankuro followed her in and they found a booth near the back where they could people watch without being watched themselves. They ordered some ribs with plenty of barbeque to split and a couple beers. Soon more people began filing in, laughing a young woman with pink hair and a young man with red hair were using the other's shoulders to support themselves as they laughed at some joke the dark haired youth had muttered while he had his arm around a tall blonde with a unique four ponytail hair-style who was also laughing so hard she was near tears.

The group walked toward where Kankuro and Tenten had taken a seat in a circular shaped booth that could seat about eight people sitting beside each other eating their food.

"I really don't know how you two can eat those things without getting your face covered in barbeque." Gaara called to them when the group was only a few feet away. Everybody sat down and after swallowing a mouthful of food, Kankuro gave him an answer,

"It's because we eat it like civilized beings and not just cram it down our throats, bones and all. Where is the dog-boy anyway?" Temari recovering from her bout of laughing said,

"He's walking through the door right now with Hina right now." She smiled as they came near and everyone moved over to make room. Hinata took a seat by Tenten while Kiba sat next to her. Tenten raised her hand open and Hinata gave her a high-five, smiling broadly. Temari spoke with a fake and mocking tone,

"Our little flower has finally grown into a seductive and daring young woman, Ten isn't it a miracle?"

Tenten smiled and answered with a teasing tone directed at Hinata, "So you pulled off your seductive mission with flying colors," Laughing Hinata said back,

"Yup, it was almost funny to see him follow me outside with those lovey-dovey eyes and expect to get lucky out in the alley, real stupid for being the mastermind behind a slave run." A waiter come over and took the rest of the group's orders when Tenten and Hinata had to smack Kiba's hand away from the plate of rib bones.

Conversation about Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, and Hinata's mission continued for about another half an hour everyone had finished eating and were now just sitting around drinking beer and some stuff that was a bit stronger than that for others. Tenten and Sakura had left the table and were playing darts in the corner while Gaara watched. To make it fair Tenten had to stand twice as far back as Sakura and wear her hiyate over her eyes, although it didn't do much good when she continued to hit the bulls-eye with every throw and occasionally a triple twenty.

After twenty minutes and three rounds Sakura gave up only have won one round, Tenten went over to a little machine on the bar and was busy playing black-jack. Gaara went over to the jukebox and set up some music it was late enough that all the families there to eat where gone. The rest of the Rookie 9 had shown up and everyone headed to the dance area where music played by an automated DJ.

Tenten got up from her game and went and joined the crowd on the floor.

**(point of view shift)**

Shaking her hips and moving her shoulders Tenten used her wine-tinted brown eyes there advantage drawing over her good friend Neji who she shared a team with as a teenager. They got into the grove and were dancing next to each other bumping hips every once and a while but after a while Tenten felt hands on her hips and she glanced over her shoulder and laughed when she saw Kankuro turning she wrapped her arms around him and he kept his hands at her waist Neji continued to dance nearby.

A slower song came on and Tenten placed her hands on Kankuro's chest resting her head on his shoulder while he placed his hands against her lower back. He kissed the top of her head and she lifted her head and kissed him nibbling on his bottom lip. Touching them with her tongue, Kankuro used his own to touch hers and she opened her mouth to him. Leading them out of the crowd back towards the wall of the bar Kankuro turned them around letting Tenten lean against the wall while he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and bit her lip feeling a familiar stir in her belly.

Opening her eyes she breathed in his ear, "We might wanna take this someplace a little more secluded." Looking up from her neck his eyes having a bit of fire in their depths he agreed. Letting her pull away from the wall he took her hand and lead them out the door and walking at a quick pace towards her apartment. Stopping and kissing each other roughly against the wall of a building twice before they reached the entrance of the complex.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her door where he set her down while she dug her keys out of her back pocket her normally bound hair flowing down her back a reddish tint barely visible as she quickly found the right key jammed it into the key hole and opened the door pulling Kankuro in after her. They closed the door and Kankuro pinned her against the door and kissed her with a passion, the type of kiss that you could feel all the way to the ends of your toes.

I'm not quite sure how the response will be to this story so if I get enough views and crap and go onto the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go people, hope you enjoy, over sixty views and visitors holy crap! Love you guys. Now let me know how I did. ;)

* * *

Tenten gasped as Kankuro moved from her lips to her ear, reaching and locking the door behind them. She arched into him, moaning quietly as he found that one spot just behind her ear. She stifled it by biting her lip, she could feel Kankuro's arousal against her thigh, heat was radiating off of both their lower sections. Kankuro couldn't help but grind into her heat, their jeans providing the most amazing friction, he went back to her lips diving back into her mouth they battled, each one trying to control the other. Tenten finally gave into his attack and she wrapped her legs around Kankuro's waist and he carried the two to a couch where she stripped him of his shirt, kissing neck she bumped her hips into his.

He growled deep in his throat, knowing that his self-control wouldn't hold out for much longer. He kissed down her neck again going down as far as her shirt would allow, before grabbing her collar and ripping it off her body and going down to her heaving breasts he kissed the tops of them, Tenten moaned thrusting them closer to his mouth. He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra with a calloused hand tracing his fingers up to her shoulders helping her to throw off the garment that restricted his view of her pale mounds.

He kissed the area of skin just centimeters from her nipple, feeling it perk up even more so when he moved he could feel it against his cheek, the softness of it begging him. He denied it, and continued to kiss around them, and he went lower causing Tenten to groan in disappointment her nipples straining the air, having been left without their relief. Kankuro kissed her stomach, sticking his tongue into her navel, making her squirm, before going to the brim of her pants. Then going higher again and wrapping his lips around one of her perky nipples, Tenten grabbed his hair bringing him closer to her, she could feel the heat increasing in her stomach.

He switched to her other nipple which in turn made Tenten began to pant from her pleasure and when he returned to face level with her, her eyes were closed, her lip trapped between her teeth her hands were pressed against his back, her nails digging slightly into his back. Her eyes opened and she flipped them. Tenten stared down, her eyes molten chocolate as she looked at him. She smiled at him, leaning down and kissing him on the nose, she trailed her kisses down, biting his ear and kissing his pulse point.

She went down the middle part of his chest pressing her lips down his happy trail, she knelt over the lump in his jeans, using nimble fingers to unbutton his jeans and she drew them down his legs, before leaning on his legs and looking at his black boxers, she looked up and saw his eyes watching her. She smirked up at him, taking her nails and tracing it over his bulge causing him to visibly shiver. Tenten went back up his chest resting her breasts over his bare chest. Her hand trailed down his side, before resting at the seam of his boxers, she whispered, "You want it baby?" he looked at her, threading his fingers into her hair he pulled her face close to his, and he breathed into her ear,

"Please." she plunged her hand into his boxers, brushing a finger down his bare length, before wrapping her fingers around his shaft and giving it a pump, making Kankuro thrust into her hand.

She continued pumping him, drawing him closer to the higher levels of sexual need before with a growl that made Tenten shudder he flipped them and picked her up, saying, "Bedroom, now." she pointed the door to him and he kicked it open and set her on the bed removing her tight fitting pants and snapping her underwear. She removed his boxers throwing them somewhere into the room before he lined up with her tight, wet, heat.

She gasped again and thrusted her hips at him before he slammed into her sheathing himself in her warmth, he drew out and tilted her hips and slammed himself back into her making her moan and grip his shoulders. He took her leg and hooked it behind his hip before beginning a vicious pace. As Kankuro plugged into her Tenten could feel the burn in her stomach increase and she drew her nails down his back which caused him to give her a slightly harder thrust.

She leaned up into him clinging to him desperately, closing her eyes as she felt her orgasm come closer and closer to her. Wrapping both legs around him she drew him deeper into her, and he could feel the muscles inside her begin to throb and with a quick change of positions he was taking her from behind and grabbing her breasts flicking the nipples between his thumb and index fingers.

"I think I'm gonna cum... God! Kankuro I'm cumming!" she moaned deeply her insides clenching with enough strength that made Kankuro explode inside her. He bit her shoulder which covered his own moan of pleasure, when they both felt the throbbing die down Kankuro lay down on the bed and took Tenten into his arms and she laid her head on his chest as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. He stroked her hair after he covered them with a thin sheet, before he to subcombed to slumber.


End file.
